


A Night of Revelations

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [20]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk characters, M/M, Multi, mention of Cable/domino and Cable/deadpool, mention of Sam/Julio/Jamie Madrox, mention of an orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel spends some time with Nate and Sam on Genosha and a drunken Sam lets something slip.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers, Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268
Kudos: 1





	A Night of Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

A Night of Revelations

“You know when I decided to come hear for a few days I didn’t expect a party,” Rachel said as they walked through the crowd celebrating. “I mean I know things have improved here on Genosha a lot but it still doesn’t seem like the ideal time for a party.”

“Your right that it probably isn’t the best idea,” Sam said from his other side. “But the first baby born since the destruction of the island is a big deal and every so often folks need to cut loose and enjoy themselves.” He wasn’t sure if he agreed with Sam a party meant he didn’t have work to distract him. “By the way how was your visit to Providence you left kind of sudden to come here?”

“It was fine until Nathan started trying to give me advice on how to handle this situation with Logan,” Rachel said shaking her head. “I love our brother but that man is the last one to talk about romantic hang ups given his own again off again relationship with Domino and that weird thing with Deadpool.”

It took him a moment to remember who Deadpool is and he frowned. “Our brother has been in a relationship with him?” It was extremely disturbing even more so than calling Cable his brother for Rachel’s sake. He wasn’t sure he and the other man would ever see each other as siblings despite the fact they were virtually twins.

“No but a lot of folks think they should just fuck at get it over with,” Sam said sounding just slightly drunk. He guessed the home brewed Alcohol another mutant made must be stronger than what Sam was used to. “I mean he told me himself once that he’d been with men even though he preferred women so I don’t know why they don’t.” He felt an irrational surge of jealousy it was silly to think Sam would have ever been in a relationship with Cable.

Rachel grabbed his glass form him and smelled it. “How much alcohol is in this thing?” She winced when she smelled it. “Your drunk, Sam, and Cable really told you he’d been with men?” He could feel that Rachel’s thoughts were a little fuzzy herself even though she’d been drinking the actual beer Slipstream had brought through for the celebration instead of the Genosha brewed stuff.

“I was trying to ask his opinion on something using Richtor and Shatterstar as an example and he became convinced I was having a coming out crisis and started talking about his wild days before he got married.” Sam actually giggled a bit and he was left with the impression Sam was what others called a happy drunk.

“Were you having a coming out crisis?” He asked before he could stop himself he saw Rachel give him an odd look but he was too curious to hear what Sam had to say. He’d never read Sam’s mind beyond picking up simple surface emotions. He wasn’t sure if it was fear of disappointment or possibility that kept him from doing it.

“Nope,” Sam said laughing. “I mean sure I’m from Kentucky and we don’t talk about such things there but after I finally slept with a guy in Paris it hasn’t been a big deal.” He was staring but then so was Rachel. “I mean it was a bit different but just as good so I figure now I have more dating options and I’m strictly monogamous when I get with someone so guy or girl it doesn’t matter aside form that one three some or should it be foursome.” Sam then took his drink back from Rachel and downed it. “I think your right I am drunk.”

“You’ve been in a threesome?” Rachel asked clearly too drunk to realize they shouldn’t go down that road. “I mean you a good old Church going boy from Kentucky have been in a threesome?” He didn’t get why the Church bit was important he’d read enough so called righteous people’s minds to know that didn’t say anything about what they did in bed.

“Yeah in Paris,” Sam said shaking his head. “It was just after we lost Laynia and a bunch of us from X-corp got completely shit faced.” That was another chance Sam didn’t watch his language as much drunk. “Jamie created more than dozen dupes and at least two of them were attracted to men and convinced me and Julio to go to a gay club with them after we got kicked out of one bar.” He laughed a bit then, “Things eventually happened and that’s why I don’t know if I should call it a threesome or a foursome.” He was still laughing as he went on. “I mean there were four bodies but only three people really.”

Rachel’s mouth was hanging open in shock and he was pretty sure Sam was going to be mortified when he sobered up. “So that was your first and last time with a guy an orgy with Rictor and Multiple man?”

“No, Julio was freaked in the morning still not ready to be out so he refused to talk about it,” Sam then looked a bit guilty, “But the two gay dupes had fused into one and he stuck around Paris for a while not wanting to get reabsorbed he eventually skipped town.” He then blushed. “I never did tell Jamie cause I figured it was for the best cause it wasn’t the only dupe he lost during that period a few others skipped town as well.”

“I think you both need to go sleep things off,” he said when Rachel started giggling. He felt strange having to be responsible for the two of them but he was glad they didn’t fight. He managed to drop Rachel off at a spare room in the bunk house and then dumped Sam in his room.

He was on his way out of the room when Sam spoke up. “Hope you don’t hate me for not telling you earlier,” Sam said drowsily. “Thought you should make the first move.” After that Sam began to snore while he made his way out. He took off landing on a private spot to think for a while. He wasn’t surprised Sam had caught on to his crush but it did bother him a bit that it took Sam being drunk off his ass to even tell him he had a shot. He closed his eyes and focused on shutting out everything so he was alone to think.

The End


End file.
